Pesadilla de un adiós
by KimPantaleon
Summary: Esa horrible sensación de vacío, de dolor, el intenso anhelo de morir y terminar con todo invadió su corazón. Nadie le había advertido que cuando tuviera que decirle "adiós", sería tan desgarrador, si lo hubiese sabido, seguramente habría evitado amarlo tanto. {ONESHOT} No es slash.


_Los Pingüinos de Madagascar de Dreamworks no me pertenecen, los personajes originales son obra de Tom Macgrath y Eric Darnell._

**One-shot relacionado con mi fanfic _Sacrifice_. Está basado en la canción Glow de Hatsune Miku, con la letra adaptada e interpretada por Saki Ofelia, pueden escucharlo aquí: /watch?v=sJU62E3KrjY  
**

**Lo sé, un capítulo y un one-shot el mismo día puede parecer mucho ocio xD tal vez debí esperarme más para subir ésto, pero me moría por compartirlo con ustedes ;u; (además los tenía escritos desde hace días xD) espero que les guste. **

* * *

Skipper estaba sentado en la torre del reloj, el zoológico se sumergía en colores rojos y naranjas. Estaba atardeciendo. El cómo había llegado ahí estaba borroso en su mente, pero tampoco era que le importara mucho, quería poder estar solo con sus pensamientos. Solo con sus sentimientos. Unas cuántas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer del cielo, sentía cómo fríamente se deslizaban por sus plumas. Su corazón estaba intranquilo, y aunque fruncía el ceño, sentía como si el desliz de cada gota desgarrara su interior. Miraba fijamente hacia el cielo vespertino, intentando no pensar en el dolor, no lo conseguía, podía escuchar claramente la risa de aquel causante de su drama, mirarlo pasear tan feliz con ella, era algo que simplemente no podía soportar.

A su mente llegó un recuerdo fugaz. Él era el mayor de los cuatro pingüinos, aunque su edad era seguida de cerca por Kowalski y Rico, pero no así por Cabo; de esa manera, cuando el color de sus plumas ya era completamente negro con blanco y podía percibirse como un adulto, el pequeño aún no se deshacía del plumón que cubría su cuerpo, y más aún, se sabía un adulto cada vez que soltaba aquellas dulces mentiras para no romper la ilusión del pequeño Cabo.

En su camino a madurar, pasó por muchos sucesos: buenos, malos, especiales, poco importantes, felices… y dolorosos. Aunque sus compañeros no lo supieran, él cargaba pedazos de su corazón que, durante su joven vida, fue roto una y otra vez, hasta terminar por volverse tan arisco como en el presente. Siempre había luchado por ser fuerte, rudo, duro como el acero, pero la realidad era que todo aquello aún le dolía.

Estaba metido en sus recuerdos, cuando una lágrima desobediente se atrevió a brotar de sus ojos, incitando a sus amigas a salir también, convirtiéndose poco a poco en un llanto denso y patético que se confundía con la lluvia –eres una niña- se reprochó a sí mismo, tapando su pico con una de sus alas en un burdo intento por silenciar sus gemidos, mientras que con su otra ala, se sujetaba las plumas del pecho. Se inclinó hacia adelante tratando de controlarse, de calmar el intenso dolor, esperaba que las lágrimas descansaran fundiéndose en su pecho. Tenía que ser fuerte por su equipo, no podía darse el lujo de ser blando. No podía.

Momentos más tarde, se encontraba caminando por el zoológico, nuevamente, había un ceño fruncido en su rostro. No esperaba para nada toparse con ellos: el menor de su equipo en compañía de _ella_. Aunque ya era normal verlos por ahí paseando juntos, había deseado no encontrarlos en su camino, pero de nuevo, el cruel destino se hacía presente, dejándole en claro lo mucho que lo odiaba. Mirarlos tan felices, tan cerca uno del otro, amándose, sólo causaba que ardiera esa nueva herida en su interior, lo quemaba por dentro. Por un momento quiso correr y abrazarlo, pero se rehusó a obedecer el impulso, se giró dándoles la espalda. Oh, cruel destino ¿por qué no terminar con él de una vez por todas? ¿Por qué no darle ya algo de paz? –Sólo sácame de aquí- pedía en su mente –hazme desaparecer- suplicó mirando al cielo con gran aflicción, cuando un par de cortas y pequeñas aletas se aferraron a él, abrazándolo con fuerza ¿por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué no podía dejar ya de ser tan bueno con él? Skipper se consumía por los celos y el temor, pero Cabo le respondía con un abrazo lleno de cariño, aunque no así de comprensión. Su enorme corazón empeoraba las cosas.

Cerró los ojos –debes ser fuerte- se dijo –todos tenemos un camino que seguir. Así es la vida. Así es crecer.- pensaba, pero una dulce y tierna voz lo sacó de su breve trance, se escuchaba lejos de él, se giró para mirar al dueño, que permanecía de pie, a varios metros de su posición. Sus oídos no percibían con claridad lo que Cabo le decía, pues parecía que su voz era ahogada por el rojo atardecer, pero su corazón lo entendía a la perfección… se estaba despidiendo de él. La hembra lo tomó de su aleta para comenzar a caminar –no…- susurró Skipper, su pequeño estaba desapareciendo, poco a poco, comenzaba a fundirse con el ocaso –no- sus palabras no lograron retumbar, apenas si él mismo las había escuchado -¡CABO!- gritó por fin, para después salir corriendo tras su joven soldado.

Sus aletas, patas y el resto de su cuerpo, se teñían del rojo atardecer también -¡No puedes quitármelo!- le gritó a la hembra sin reducir su velocidad -¡No te alejes de mí, Cabo!- Corrió con las aletas extendidas, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder enredarlas en su pequeño cuerpo y no soltarlo jamás. Las nubes de la lluvia comenzaban a retirarse del cielo, con ellas se alejaba la lluvia, pero no así su dolor. Por sus mejillas se deslizaban las lágrimas, y ahora no caía agua del cielo con qué enmascararlas. Finalmente alcanzó a su objetivo, se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó con toda la fuerza que pudo, notando aun así, como su cuerpo se desvanecía como humo, poco a poco, de entre sus aletas. Ya no estaba más a su lado. Lo había perdido.

Esa horrible sensación de vacío, de dolor, el intenso anhelo de morir y terminar con todo invadió su corazón. -¿Morir? No seas cobarde.- Se auto abofeteó mentalmente. Nadie le había advertido que cuando tuviera que decirle "adiós", sería tan desgarrador, si lo hubiese sabido, seguramente habría evitado amarlo tanto. Ahora era demasiado tarde para retractarse de ello. Abrió los ojos de golpe y miró angustiado a todas partes. Estaba acostado, sobre su litera y sus muchachos aún dormían. Esa maldita pesadilla no lo dejaba tranquilo desde hace ya varios días. -Eso sucederá tarde o temprano- se susurró –tienes que aceptarlo, no estará a tu lado para siempre.-

-¿Skipper?- escuchó una dulce voz sacarlo de sus cavilaciones.

-Dime- respondió estoicamente, como si aquel doloroso sueño jamás hubiese ocurrido.

Cabo estaba parado a su lado, sonriendo como siempre. Lucía tan adorable. -¿También te dio hambre?- le preguntó con inocencia, conmoviéndolo pero sin obtener respuesta de su parte. –Te prepararé un poco de café- dijo dirigiéndose a la cafetera. Una vez lista la negra y humeante bebida, regresó hasta su líder para ofrecérsela, después dio un pequeño salto y subió a la litera de Skipper –también me gustaría compartir mis winkys contigo- le dijo con una sonrisa –aprovechando que estamos despiertos los dos- el líder sólo acarició la cabeza del pequeño con ternura y comió de los winkys que le ofrecía. Tal vez no podía evitar que él se fuera de su lado, pero mientras eso ocurría, le daría todo el amor que su endurecido corazón tuviera.


End file.
